Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus, an image formation system and a management apparatus that allow for an image quality adjustment in an image formation unit.
Description of the Related Art
When printing is performed by an image formation apparatus, an image is typically formed using an output profile fit for the apparatus, a generic output profile or the like.
However, the image formation condition sometimes changes temporarily or gradually along with the operation of the image formation apparatus. Therefore, a color profile is applied to printing data to be output, the patch of the output image is detected by a color density sensor or the like, and the adjustment is carried out such that the result is within a predetermined range.
For example, image patches and the like are formed on a transfer paper each for a predetermined time, a predetermined printing count or the like in the operation of the image formation apparatus, these are scanned by a line sensor or the like, the state of the image and the image formation condition are compared, and whether the image is properly formed is decided. In the case where the image is not formed exactly in accordance with the image formation condition and a gap appears, the quality of the image is maintained by the calibration of the image formation condition or the like.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-066516, a sample paper ejection is performed, and the check of the color tone is performed. Thereafter, if a user makes the judgement of OK, the scan is performed in a standard image data scan mode, and the image quality decision is performed during printing while the scanned data is adopted as the standard. An image for which the decision of NG is made is ejected to another tray.
By the way, in the printing for a job, it is sometimes possible to require the level of printing quality such as image quality, and in this case, the printing according to the requirement of the printing quality level is performed in the image formation apparatus. However, the printing quality level required for the job sometimes varies depending on the job, and it is unknown whether the printing quality level is fit for the standard of the image quality set in the image formation apparatus. The above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-066516 relates to a single job, and cannot perform the decision for another job.
In such a state, the image quality cannot sometimes fall within the allowable tolerance no matter how much the automatic adjustment of the image quality is performed, and in this case, there is a problem in that the adjustment is in vain and a printed matter having an intended quality is not obtained.